Timeless Affection
by Itachi's princess
Summary: Summary: Sesshomaru is having trouble watching out for Rin as she is constantly being kidnapped and hunting down Naraku. He goes looking for a sitter for Rin when he comes upon and inu demon who is weeping. When he comes upon her she is making an attempt
1. Dismal and Distrusting of Feelings

Sesshomaru walked alone threw a forest trying to think of a way to solve his dilemma. How was he to find someone he could trust to watch out for Rin and make sure she wouldn't be captured? That was going to be hard. Jaken was of no "real" use to him besides the fact that he was one hundred percent loyal. He looked around at his surroundings. The trees were thick and dense and it took a skilled demon such as he to be able to navigate threw the thickets.

A little ways off he could hear a waterfall. He walks towards it and the trees began to clear. As the trees cleared he saw a figure. Getting closer showed that it was a young inu demon. Her sent was too masked by grave yard soil and blood for him to distinguish an exact sent for her. She was covered from head to toe in blood. That was probably the main reason he couldn't distinguish her scent. She wore what used to be a black outfit that looked like a dress the was hooked to black sock like boots that were ten inches above her knees but was now an almost undistinguishable bloody outfit.

The girl jumped off the cliff. He went to the edge of the cliff and saw her sprawled out on the ground. She was still alive for she was moving but he could tell lots of her bones had been broken from the hard impact. He jumped down and stood next to her.

He looked at the inu demon that was sprawled out in the field. He thinks what a pathetic demon. Trying to commit suicide is just the thing weak bakas like you do. He watches as the girl turns over and opens her eyes.

"Baka inu. Why would you jump off the cliff?" he looks at her with a cold stare.

"Don vi doe re mi," she looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

He looks at her in confused. He had never heard this language she was speaking.

"Nani?"

"I wanted to die for it must have been his wish," more tears stream down her cheek.

He looks at her again confused. Who was this he she was talking of? Would she tell him or would she refuse as many did who did not know who he was.

"Do you know who I am?" he looks at her with an ice cold piercing trade mark glares.

"Don ne re miso jen to ray kith pot."

"Nani?"

"You're a pompous jack ass inu demon looking for his next kill or meal or maybe both."

He glares at her with disgust. He kicks her and she makes not sign of fear or screams of pain. She doesn't even look at him with anger. She had an indifferent out in space stare. It was cold without meaning to be yet lost at the same time. It showed misery and hurt yet showed no feeling what so ever. How could eyes hold such darkness? She looked at him and gave him a cold piercing glare that made him flinch. What was with that? He Sesshomaru flinch or even show signs of fear to a weak suicidal inu demon such as her? Let a lone show fear at all. She was the one. She was weak and he could manipulate her easy for her life but she was able to draw fear from the strongest of demons.

"You shall become my servant," he picks her limp body up in his arms.

She was cold and her bones poked in many directions. She struggled to get free. He tightened his grip on her and took off. She wondered who he was and where he was taking her. She had no clue what he meant by servant. Did he mean she was to be his slave? She tried to struggle out of his grip again but he tightened his grip around her body yet again. Her body lay across his arms, her head and legs dangling. He had took off and had been flying threw the sky. The clouds skimmed across her face for they were up pretty high. She thought he would have liked this. She thought about what he last told her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He lies there on the ground on his back looking up at the clouds, "Someday I'll be up there flying with all the power in the world."

"Of course you will Kotsu-chan. You're like the most powerful and cutest man alive."

That's just the thing. I'm not alive," he says laughing.

"But you're alive to me," she snuggles up under him and smiles.

He roughly tosses her to the side. He roars with anger and disgust. He looks at her with hatred. He looked as though he truly despised her. He kicked her in her side.

"I'm not alive and I will never be! And I will never love a wretched wench of a demon like you, do you understand? I will kill Inuyasha and me and my brothers will rein with supreme power. That's when I'll come and end your pathetic excuse of a life," he picks up Banryu and leaves.

"Bankotsu!" she lies there crying tears of sorrow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She never saw him again. And why would she? He got part of his wish which was to fight and kill Inuyasha. He was able to fight that inu demon but was unable to kill him. Unfortunately yet again Bankotsu died along with his brothers. She looked around again as she realized they were descending to the ground. They were going to land on the giant steps of castle that was able to fit a huge……she knew where she was and whose possession she had landed in. She began to regret what she had said earlier.

Sesshomaru landed on the stone marble steps of his castle. He was quite glade she had ceased her struggling and had also not opened her mouth. It made his decision on keeping her a whole lot easier. He decided to get her healed before he presented her to Rin. He walked threw the enormous doors that opened slowly as he approached them.

Her eyes wandered to the walls. They were garnished in lovely embroideries of what had must been the demon's ancestors. The castle was lavished in nothing but the best which was only expected. She was but "only" in the presence of royalty. There were also large statues of what she guessed were the demons true form. These statues sat on the corner of each hallway and there were many of those. They came to a hallway where he turned and went down. This hallway had many doors unlike the other. They were small doors though so she guessed he either had many guess over or he liked the company of little people to make himself feel even bigger than he already was.

Sesshomaru stopped at a door to a room. He opened the door and it lead to a very extravagant room. By the size of the door you would have never guessed the room would be that big. The room contained a huge round circle shaped bed the sat in the middle of the room. It had black curtains draped all around it that were closed at the time. There was a wardrobe and a small vanity that sat next to the wardrobe that sat in a corner. The mirror on the vanity was in a crescent moon shape. On the other side there was to different doors to the balcony. The balcony was enormous. It was maybe half the size of the room itself. It had two sets of tables and chairs and it had a staircase that led to the ground from it. He walked over to the bed, opened the curtain, and dropped her on the bed. He walked out the room without saying a word.

In no time many servants came to attend to her. They undressed her and began to mess with her arms and legs. She looked around at them and without knowing it in a matter of seconds all her bones had been mended. They all filed out and left her a light blue kimono. One little servant stood there.

"What does he expect me to do with that?" she asks the servant.

"He has discarded of your old garments and wishes you to put on something more cleanly," replies the servant.

"Well he's shit out luck. I'm not putting those on. He better undiscard my garments and I'll clean those. I don't care if he's the Lord of the Western Lands. Don ve di do kay mo ne tai ti!" she throws the cloths on the floor and the servant quickly picks them up and runs out of the room. She could hear Sesshomaru roar in the hallways and something break. The servant returned quite startled and scared.

"He says if you don't put these on he shall kill you," she shivers and hands them to the girl.

She takes them and stands up. She wobbles but quickly gains her balance. The sheets drop to the floor and expose her bare body. There were no bruises or marks apparent on her body that showed where all the blood had come from. She had a small yet very elegant slender body that to any demon she would be a very prized mate. She walked to the door and opened it. Just as she expected Sesshomaru stood waiting for her to get dressed. When the door opened he turned around to look at her and lost his calm cool collective look when he saw her walk out naked. She shoved the cloths into his hands.

"As I told the little servant in there, I shall NOT where that kimono. You shall give me my cloths and I will wash them and wear THEM only. They are not torn or ripped and no, I mean not a single ever back then, now, or to be Lord of the Western Lands can make me," she walks back in slamming the door.

She looses her cool as she reenters the room. She leans against the door and slides to the floor blushing.

"He's intimidating is he not?" asks the servant with a sly smile as she leaves down the balcony steps.

What was this she was feeling? Could she be intimidated by him? No she was intimidated by no one. Could she actually have feelings for him? She shakes her head no…you can't be and you're not. The only feelings I have are for Bankotsu and he is dead so that meant the same for her feelings. There was a knock on the door and she hadn't realized she'd been blocking it. How long had she allowed herself to daydream?  
She answered the door just peaking out. It was that same servant who gave her the sly smile. She held in her hands her outfit and it was clean. She let the servant in and quickly closed the door behind her. It was dark outside now so she had allowed herself to doze off for maybe an hour or so.

"The Lord says to put on the night cloths in the wardrobe for now and put on your clean cloths tomorrow morning," she said as she put the cloths on the bed and went to the wardrobe. When she turned around the girl was already dressed in her own cloths.

"Tell him I said arigato for being a ton'ma," she gets under the covers.

"You are bent to defy his rules which are law?"

"Hai I guess you can say that."

"And may I ask the name of this brave or foolish demon?"

"Hai you can. It's Kinu."

"Why would one as pretty as yourself and soon to be bride of the Lord disobey him if you don't mind me asking?"

"BRIDE! I am no mate of his. I have no clue why he brought me here and have no intentions on staying to find out for long."

"Well then why leave? Not many, no let me rephrase this no one has ever told him no or ever got him to do anything their way. He obviously likes you or you would have been one dead inu demon."

"I like to see him try," she gets out of the covers and walks to the balcony.

She goes down the stairs. The stairs lead to a private garden sealed off with a very high wall. She jumped over the wall as though it were a picket fence. Beyond the wall there was an even bigger garden. It was a breath taking site. There were sakura blossoms and lilacs and every other flower you could name. There was a stone sidewalk for you to walk on. There were also many fountains. Each fountain was in the shape of an inu. This was the garden of a self confident and over bearing demon. She walked down the sidewalk.

She thought she would love to stay in this garden forever. No I can't. What are you thinking Kinu? This is Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands we are talking about. As if he'd ever want you. But who said he'd have to want her? All she had to do is be of some importance to him. All the while as she was lost in her own complicated thoughts she hadn't realized she was still walking and tripped over something falling into a pond. She came to the surface gasping for air.

"Were you trying to escape?" Sesshomaru asked. He lay on the edge of the pond lying on his side.

"How did you know?" she shivers in the lake. It was very cold.

"To escape you'll have to at least get past the inner garden."

"I did as you see for I am here. That wall was easy to jump over."

"Oh that little thing below the balcony doesn't count as a garden. That is a mere fancy for ones eyes. This, what you are in is the inner garden," he waves his hand in a sweeping motion as if some more extravagant garden would unravel.

She hits the water in anger and begins to cry. Sesshomaru picks her up by the neck and sets her on the bank. He stands up and walks away. Kinu ends up crying herself to sleep. When she awoke she lay in the same spot. She thought the garden showed ever more beauty under the rays of the sun than the glisten of the moon. Birds of many varieties chirped and butterflies and bumble bees flew every which way pollinating the gorgeous flowers. She was warmer than she had been last night which was weird. She looked at her body and there lie a blue blanket.

"The Lord sent me out to watch over you Miss Kinu. I saw you shivering so I gave you a blanket," the same servant again from before stood in front of her.

Of course he would have never thought of giving her a blanket, "Why has he sent you to watch me?" she looked around yawning. If it didn't get so cold at nights she would think about always sleeping out there.

"Well it's so you don't try to escape again. Did you sleep well?"

"Iie I didn't. I dreamed of hell and things I lost," she looks at her reflection. She was starting to turn pale. If she allowed "it" to keep going on than she loose too much blood and die. No it didn't matter so long as she killed that inu baka before it happened.

"Oh what of, a lost lover Miss Kinu?"

"Hai it was it was. But I'm over it now," she stands up and stretches the way dogs tend to do after waking.

"Have you been thinking of what I said?" the servant said this with an almost forbidden whisper to it.

"About what?" Kinu asks wondering what this servant ever said that was important.

"Well about becoming the Lord's mate of course. You have yet again survived where many would have been killed. No job around here is that important to the Lord to keep you."

A frozen shock came over her but soon disappeared and became a glare of anger, "I shall not nor ever become that stupid mutt's mate!"

"I really hope you're not talking about me for your sake," said an icy cold voice that ran chills down Kinu's back.

She turned around to face none other than Sesshomaru himself. He had that cold stare of indifference, "Actually that's exactly who I was talking about. Now if you don't mind, I…." she was cut off. Sesshomaru had had enough. His sharp claws were thumping at her neck waiting for her to make one false move.

"I've tolerated your little rude remarks for long enough and I'm getting quite tired of these little attics so if you don't mind, stop it! Now I have brought you here so that you can watch over my human companion. You are to watch her and make sure she doesn't get captured while I'm out. Sometimes I may take you and her and sometimes I may leave you both here. Either way your only mission is to watch over Rin," he slams her against a tree and walks off, "I am going to breakfast where Rin is. You can either come now or come during lunch. One way you need to have met her," he walks off back to the castle.

She sat there gasping for air. Why did he have to pick her? Why was it her that always got the short end of the stick. She began to cry. Why did everyone hate her and want her dead. First her parents wanted her dead, then Bankotsu, and now Sesshomaru. It was the same where ever she went. If she could just die it would grant all their wishes. Maybe she shouldn't go kill that baka inu. Maybe just let "it" continue its job and then there. She would never have to worry again. She felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw the servant. She motioned her to follow and she did.

Sesshomaru sat at the table. Why does she insist on trying to test me? Why does she try to piss me off? It's like she wants me to kill her. What happened to her to make her this determined to die? Would she tell me that? No she hasn't even told me her name. It's pathetic that I fount it out from a mere servant. Kinu, that's a beautiful name. It suits her considering she wears nothing but that silk outfit. No she's not. He mentally kicks himself. Why are these thoughts coming in my head? Why now, why her? He mentally pictured her in his mind. Not only did she look slender and silky but she felt the same way. He thought about what had happened last night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kinu finally cried herself to sleep. Sesshomaru came from behind the tree he so stealthily had hide behind. How could something as wretched and weak as her look so…No I can't think this. She's a slave, a servant. She's nothing. Yet she intrigues me and makes me want to keep her. Just pissing her off and seeing her get mad as I toy with her makes me have this feeling that only weaklings such as my hanyou brother and his wench express.

"Her name is Kinu sir. If you don't mind me telling you," the servant who he had roared at was also standing behind a tree watching him gaze at Kinu.

"She told you?" he asked this questioningly as if it was absurd that she knew something he didn't.

"Hai she did sir. She was quite willing to. Will you woo her sir if you don't mind me asking?" she bowed deeply as to show no disrespect.

"Hmp. Quite the inquisitive little servant you are. Go fetch me a blanket. One of the finest silk for our new silk servant," he waves her off with an evil but intrigued smirk as she took off quickly to obey.

He went over and sat by her as she shivered in the cold night breeze. He wrapped his tail around her and stroked the strands of her silvery blue tinted hair. He had never met another inu demon that had silver hair besides his hanyou brother. But his hair didn't count for it was more bleached white than silver. Her hair was just like his. It gave off a very beautiful shine or glow when the rays of the sun or the glisten of the moon reflected on it at just the right angle. He could tell her cheeks used to be a light rose color but the color was faded and replaced with a pale complexion. Was she sick? He couldn't have her getting sick when her job hadn't even started. He stroked her arm. It was smooth just like silk. Her parents named her well. He continued to run his fingertips down her entire body. He liked the feeling she seemed to give off. What was this she emitted that he took secret pleasure in? Was it hate? No it was softer than hate. Was it anger? No it wasn't that either. What ever it was it made him feel as though he had a certain power that he hadn't seem to have before. The servant had come back and coughed to get his attention.

He looked up and quickly stood. He took the blanket and gently laid it across Kinu's body, "You are not to tell her I got this blanket for her nor tell her anything you saw. I don't know how long you stood there before making yourself known but I know you shall not utter a word to her for if I find out you've said anything, those words shall be your last," he walked off towards the castle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The servant took her to a servant's corridor, "You should make yourself acquainted with this place. We all got the nice room before he put us here. I will be fast and you are not to repeat anything I say. You hurt the Lord and that is why he did what he did. But I am putting my life out to tell you this, so please don't repeat. Think briefly then forget I ever said anything," she walks off quickly looking both ways.

She had hurt Sesshomaru? How? It just wasn't possible. She thought back to what she said? What could I Kinu Mitsurugi ever do to hurt the Lord of the Western Lands unless…….no she didn't want to think of that possibility.

10


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kinu finally decided to go to breakfast. She wandered around the halls looking for the dinning room. She begins to huff and puff. How do I get myself into these things? I just want to lie down. No, I must act as though nothing is wrong or he'll…….she coughs up blood. She looks around to make sure no one saw her. No one was in the halls. She continues walking as she wipes the blood from her mouth. She sees a few servants running in and out a room.

"Excuse me, do you know where the dinning room is," she leans against the wall short of breath.

"Its right here ma'am. You must be Kinu. The Lord said to watch out for you and when you decide to come help you find your way," the servant brings her to large doors.

"Thank you," she pushes open the doors and enters a huge room.

It was empty except for a very long table and what seemed like million of chairs and only two chairs were occupied. One seat was occupied by Sesshomaru. He didn't look up when she came in. She could tell he was deep in thought. But one person looked at her with young curious eyes. It was a small human girl with long black hair. She jumps out of her seat and runs to Kinu.

"Hi I'm Rin what's your name?" she asks happily at the sight of someone new.

"I'm Kinu," she heads for a chair.

"She's trying to talk to you and you're being rude," Sesshomaru had finally come to.

"I'm so sorry Lord Jackass. I wouldn't want to do anything to offend you or the ones you love," she turns around and faces Rin, "I am yours to talk to and play with till I lay on my death bed. Which hopefully will be soon but till then I'm in your eternal service," she smiles sweetly at Rin.

"Let's go pick flowers in the garden. That will be fun. The Lord Sesshomaru will come out and play with us."

"Yes we will play but I can't play with the Lord."

"Why's that?" Rin looks at her with a look of disappointment.

She whispers something in Rin's ear. Rin gives her a look of utmost understanding, "We can still go though if you want."

"Oh course," Rin leads her out of the dinning room and into the garden.

What did she say? Why does she torment me with her ways? Was she implying that I loved Rin and not her? Why would she want me to love her? Do I love her? No I'm Sesshomaru I love neither her nor Rin but I'm obligated to take care of Rin. This must be just another way for her to piss me off. I wonder if Rin would tell me what she said.

Just then Jaken rushes in, "My Lord the girl has escaped!"

"What?" Sesshomaru was still in a daze and lost in his thoughts.

"She left Rin as soon as they were in the gardens and she ran. She might still be in the…" It was too late Sesshomaru was gone.

I must escape. I have to kill that stupid mutt. It's the only thing left in life. She nearly reached the gate to the outer gardens when Sesshomaru pounced onto of her until they rolled and he was on the top, "Bastard!" she yelled and growled for his hands had landed upon her breast, "Pervert!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't try to escape," he removed his hands and got off her.

"Well I wouldn't have tried to escape if you had just killed me."

"Why are you so bent on dying?" he growls at her.

"Because that's what everyone wants me to do. Die!" she yells at him.

"I don't!" he stops and realizes what he had said, "There is a distant hot springs from the actual castle. Have a servant show you to it and wash. I expect to see you at dinner.

She looks at him dumfounded as he walked towards what seemed like the castle but wasn't. A servant she never saw and seemed new came up to her.

"Um…uh…hello ma'am," she bows as she stutters, "the…the...the springs…ar...is this….w…way."

"Okay," said Kinu following the stuttering servant.

The servant led her to an unknown part of the inner garden. A river led from the lake to an unknown source or vice a versa. The trees began to become closer as they followed the river. Farther down Kinu could see a…waterfall? She hadn't heard it and was still unable to hear it. But that wasn't the amazing part. There was a waterfall over top of that waterfall and over top of that one and so on till what seemed like it reached the clouds. Under the smaller waterfall it looked more like the inside of a cave.

"Here we are ma'am," the servant stopped at the base of the smallest waterfall the she quickly ran off.

Kinu looked around the waterfall. Strange she still heard nothing yet she was less than a foot away. She walked to the waterfall and went under it. Now she heard the roar of the falls but wasn't wet. She decided that now hidden by the mysterious curtains of the falls it was safe to slip of her cloths. She looked around. She thought you would think it was dark but it was very bright. There was a hole on the side of the roof which was the source of light. There were deep indents in the wall so she could easily scale up it. She began scaling up the wall and so on for every waterfall but she began to become wet and hot. She reached the highest waterfall and was out of breath. The highest waterfall was truly n the clouds. The clouds were close together and there was a thick fog that she wasn't able to see anything. She walked around trying to see what was on that waterfall. As she walked over the rough surface she tripped over something and fell head first into a hot spring. She came up gasping for air and to her surprise when she opened her eyes she sat in none other than Sesshomaru's lap facing towards him. She blushes a deep red and is stunned.

"What are you doing in my hot springs?"

"I...uh…I," she was still blushing and unable to speak. Something told her not to get off him but stay a little longer.

"Do you plan to stay sitting on my lap or are you going to get up and leave?" He gave a sly look as to say go ahead and be smart and say you'd like to say because you really will stay. This look disappeared quickly.

"I…I…I'm sorry," she quickly jumps up off him and goes back down the way she came.

She runs and jumps as fast as she could to the bottom spring. She begins to get lost in her own thoughts. I sat in his lap way too long. My mom always told me I should never sit in a boy's lap. She said it would take some time to appear but I would have a craving to stay in his lap. Is that what I felt when I was in Sesshomaru's lap? A craving, a wanting, a need to have the comfort of a males body? Iie it can't be. Bankotsu's is the only lap I will ever crave to sit in. Just don't tell me I'm encrypted. She looks down at the inner part of her right thigh where she had felt the most sensation. There it was the six pointed star with a letter on each point spelling damned if you put it in the right order. Over the star was a cresset moon, the symbol for Sesshomaru. She picks up a nearby rock and tries to scrap away the encryption. This achieved nothing but a bloody thigh. She whines in pain and gets up going deeper looking for a hot springs. When she fount it she sat down in it.

Sesshomaru watched her then came from out of the shadows, "Why were you scrubbing yourself with that rock?"

She squeals and dives under the water, "Pervert!"

He threw her her cloths and turned around, "What's on your leg?"

"It's nothing," she gets dressed and walks past him.

He grabs her wrist and looks her deeply in the eyes. She tugs away refusing to look him in the eyes.

"You're naked…let go of me and get dressed," she tried not to sound embarrassed.

"You didn't mind that I when you were sitting in my lap and we were both naked," he roughly pulled her back pulling her closer.

"That..." she blushes and looks up at him finally.

"That what?" he lets go of her wrist.

"That was different," she says shaking her head and then runs off.

He grabs her by the wrist and pulls her in close so that they were touching, "Why did you stay so long? Did you like what you…"

She interrupts him, "No, no, no! My mind just went blank and I didn't know what to do!" she tries struggling from his grip and gets free. She runs away from the waterfall and back to the castle.

Sesshomaru flies back to the top springs and slips own his robes and armor then heads back to the castle begin lost in thought. She was scared, but why? Why did she fear the end of my sentence if I was only teasing her? Oh, I forgot to ask her about what she was doing to her leg? What was on her leg that she didn't want there so badly? I'm quite sure it had to deal with me. When can I get her alone? Maybe right as she's going to sleep. He begins to fall asleep into a deep dream.

_He bumps into something. He looks up and sees Kinu with her hands covered in blood, "What's with you," he looks around for a bloody weapon._

_Damn. I can't be healed no I can't. I must die and be with Bankotsu, "Nothing," she continues to walk towards the castle._

"_Why are you bleeding?" he kept up with her in easy long strides._

"_I'm not. Why are you following me.?" She jumps over the wall and walks up the stairs to her room._

"_I'm not. I own this place so I can go anywhere I want," he jumps over the wall and follows her up the stairs._

_She quickly jumps across the balcony and walks threw the doors. She closes them and locks them before Sesshomaru could come threw. She went to the fountain and washed off her hands and arms. She then slipped off her outfit and boots and sat on the edge of the fountain. She wiped the blood stains from the moon and star shaped encryption. She looked at the ripples in the water and gasped at the tall figure which stood behind her. She turns around and falls backwards into the fountain._

_He leaned in close and opened her legs wide, "So what is this?"_

_She blushes deeply as she finds it harder and harder to keep her body up, "It's nothing," she backs up closing her legs._

_He pulls her back to him and reopens her legs, "What do the letters spell?" he looks at her chest after glancing at the six pointed star._

_She smacks him and jumps out of the fountain. She makes a run for the bed and hides behind the silky curtains, "Pervert!"_

_He rubs his cheek and goes to her. He grabs her arm and tosses her on the bed. Then he opens her legs and traces the encryption, "So what does it spell?" he kept his eyes on the encryption this time._

"_Damned," she shivers as his claws glide higher than that of the position of the encryption._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" he looked at her face as he continued to sweep his claws over the encryption and more._

"_It means anyone thinking to fuck me is out of luck. I'm someone's property and they're strong. You'll be damned if you..." she stops as he leans close and kisses heron the lips._

"_You're mine," he says getting on the bed and closing the curtains._

_He gets on top of her and begins kissing her bust then going lower. She blushes and tries pushing him without very much effort. He stops at her waist then begins licking lower. She moans as he stops at her soft spot. He licks and kisses up her legs back to her bust._

He smiles as he comes to. He sits out side in the outer garden and when he comes to its night, he walks to Kinu's balcony. She was soaking wet and had a towel wrapped around her. A trail of water led from the fountain to where she stood. She dried of with the towel then dropped on the floor. She stroked her tail and then dried it off. She seemed to have a dreary look in her eyes. She looked sick as though she was she was dying. She wavered a fell on the bed. He quickly went into the room.

"Are you okay?" he strides over to the bed where she beings to sit up. He could see it now. She was paler than when they first met.

"You pervert. You enjoy seeing me naked. Have you ever heard of knocking?" she is now completely up and looking at the floor. She takes careful consideration to keep her tail over the encryption.

He gets on top of her and presses down, "You want to die don't you?"

"Hai I do but I see you insist on fucking me first."

"Hmp. If I were to fuck somebody they would have to have a better looking body than yours. I have to be able to lick something but you have nothing," he slides his hand up and down her inner thigh trying to push past her tail.

"I can't have it that bad. You're still rubbing on me."

"Only to see what was on your leg."

"You'll have to fuck me before that ever happens."

"I'll be glade to," he slips out of his robes and armor and begins licking her at her bust. He slides his hand over her tail, seeming to lose complete interest in the encryption.

She moans as he goes higher and then pushes him off, "Stop! Just kill me!"

"Why are you so insistent on dying?"

"Because that is what everyone wants and the only way I'll have true peace is if I die."

"What about your sense of pleasure?"

"Hah. I have no sense of pleasure and am surprised you could even use that word correctly in a sentence. Don't you hate all human feelings? Pleasure is a human feeling."

"Yet you can use it correctly?"

"I never once mentioned I disliked humans. If you actually talked to me instead of enslaving me off the back, you would have found out that I was once in love with a human, but he is now dead and I shall avenge his death."

"Did he love you?"

"What do you know of love you cold hearted bastard!"

"You're right. I shall see you in the morning when you come to breakfast. This time do not run when you are to baby sit Rin," he leaves out sounding quite hurt by her comment.

"Damn bastard only cares about that stupid human," she mumbles under her breath.

"And you must hate this?" says a mysterious voice she had never heard.

"Who's there?" she looks around but sees nothing.

Just then a dark watery shadow emerges from the water. A young girl with water eyes and sea green hair materializes. She is wearing a shear top, so that you saw her bust because she wasn't wearing a bra. She had on a blue leather mini skirt and blue matching leather boots that had fur around the top. She was young but older than Kinu. Kinu was about fourteen old years but this girl was about sixteen or seventeen.

"So I guess you hate that he cares more about the human than you and want her to disappear?"

"Iie and hai. I hate that he doesn't treat his workers as he treats what he claims to hate. He treats her with more respect than his loyal servants. But I don't want her to disappear. I'd like to either die which is going to be soon or be absent of all feelings and attachments I've ever had in life."

"I can do that too if you want. I am Discourse and I try to make the lives of fellow demons a little easier. Would you like that wish of yours?"

"Hai."

"All you must say is: I wish with all my heart and the Discourse of the world to be free of whatever ails me and be free as the moving water."

"I wish with all my heart and the Discourse of the world to be free of whatever ails me and be free as the moving water."

Discourse splashes Kinu with black water and sublimates into the air. Kinu looks around absent of anything that happened that dealt with feelings. She lies down on her back and stares and the ceiling on the canopy with, what demons or humans that had thrown away their souls called mixed feelings but she didn't exactly feel anything what so ever.

The next morning she was up when the servants came into to dress her in robes that were not hers. She did not protest as she did the first time. This time he had sent lavender robes with lilacs all over it. They quickly dressed her and whispered little comments of what seemed to be warnings.

"Please don't anger the Lord today."

"Just put these more sensible robes on."

"Don't call him names or he shall get mad."

"Don't try to run away again."

All these commands rang in her head as she walked to the dinning room and she felt she must be obedient and follow all of them. But there was one that she felt didn't fit in the group of commands. It was they one that she tried to push back when she heard it but couldn't.

"Reveal a little secret and he'll open up a yard."

She knew this saying quite well or at least she thought she did. It was meant to describe a man and a woman. It meant if you showed a man a little skin and look good as she thought she did and he would be ready to do anything for you if he thought he could get something by the end of the day (If you were even worth that long). She fount the dinning room and pushed the doors open. She thought she had been there before but wasn't quite sure. She saw a little human girl running to her that she thought she knew but wasn't sure.

"Lord Sesshomaru said you had to see your sick mom and that's why you ran. Is she okay?"

"I think she is but I'm not sure. I hope she is."

"But didn't you see her yesterday?"

"I think so but I'm not sure," she was then pulled off to the side by Sesshomaru.

"I am not in the mood to deal with your sarcastic attitude."

"I am so sorry Lord Sesshomaru. Please forgive me. I really didn't mean to seem sarcastic but I really am not sure what I've done all my life. I remember some things here and there and some people there and here but I honestly don't know."

He grabs her by the neck and pins her against the wall, "You must really want me to hurt you? Do you think I'm gonna let you slide because your acting as though you lost your memory or something?"

"I'm not sure. If I remember you I might be able to respond but I honestly have no clue who you are or where I am at," she says this indifferently and shows no sign of pain.

He drops her and she begins to cough up blood. Rin runs to her and is quite worried.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why would you do that?"

"She will be okay. Leave her and she and I will come for you. We shall journey out to obtain Tetsusaiga from my half breed brother."

"Hai sir," Rin runs off to the gardens to pick flowers.

He turned around to face Kinu who was still coughing up blood, "Don't force you self to cough up blood."

"I am not sir at least I don't think."

"What is this with you don't think and being respectful? Rin is gone now."

"I'm not really sure sir. I just don't remember a lot of things that I seem I'm supposed to remember."

He goes to her and lifts up her kimono. He looks on her thigh and sees the encryption. He recognizes it and looks up at her, "How did you get this?"

"To be truthfully honest with you I don't even know what it is," she had a truly clueless look in her eyes and under that there was that sick look she had along with pain, misery, anger, jealousy, envy, sorrow and wanting.

"You ever erased your memory must not have known of the encryption on your leg. I will give you back your memory as soon as I use this to my advantage," he thought of all the possibilities but then thought of what she had said.

He bent down and licked the crescent moon. She first glowed, the black liquid began to condensate, then she seem to give of her normal aura which had turned pleasant but was now full of mixed feelings. She looked at him them at where his hands were. She smacked him and stormed off.

"I returned your memory after someone erased it and that is how you repay me!" Sesshomaru was enraged. He grabbed her by the wrist and thrashed her into the wall. Water dripped on his claws and he noticed she was crying.

"No one erased my memory. A demon called discourse came to me in the room when you left. I was made because I didn't like the way you treated your servants, especially your loyal servants. She heard me say that all you cared about was that human and no one else. She thought I was jealous and wanted Rin gone. I told her I had no grudge against Rin but one against my self for harboring such feelings. I told her I wanted to rid myself of feelings all together. That also meant any event that was linked to a feeling. And since my whole meeting you was one big gigantic feeling that might have changed over time, I didn't remember you. For a moment I felt no pain what so ever and I was happy on the inside yet I didn't know it. Now I must feel internal and mental pain once again."

"Internal?"

"I'm dying you bastard! You'll finally have me at of your way and can have a clean conscience that it wasn't you. The blood you saw on me that day wasn't from wounds. It was from me coughing up blood. After my true love was killed I cut up the inside of my body. I will die soon and will leave this world filled with eternal hatred of life."

"There has to be a way to save you. Isn't there some way to heal you? I can use Tensaiga to bring you back to life!" He began to sound more and more anxious then suggestive.

"Nothing for even if you bring me back the weapon in which I injured myself once with lay inside of me causing ever more damage. You would just bring me back to cause me more pain. It's nice to know you have human feelings about me though," she gives him a sly smile and heads to the gardens to play with Rin.

He began to think and wonder what he could do for her. What am I doing? I worry about her as though I have feeling for her. But I do deep affections that I feel. A piercing scream broke threw his thoughts. It was Rin. He quickly ran to her. There he saw Kinu lying on the ground: dead.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin runs to him crying and wraps her arms around his waist, "She came out and began picking flowers. She said that this was the time she mention before and had fulfilled her only promise that had in the end meant something. She said you were right about her true love not loving her and now she saw no point in trying to avenge his death against that stupid mutt. She said it suited her most that she got to leave and lay in a beautiful silk kimono and a beautiful field of flowers. Then she began coughing up blood and then just fell. I think she's dead Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin had soaked the entire front of Sesshomaru and by the time she had finished he to began to cry.

A figure rose from the water and materialized into Discourse, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. She hoped to die a pain less death but she was unfortunate."

"I want you to take the knife out of her. NOW!"

"Oh, now aren't we mister grumpy. I don't do permanent things. That's why she always said she thought she remembered, but if you'd like something that involves another's misery that that shall make it permanent. So to say you always being able to be with her would be permanent because you'd be leaving Rin."

"Iie Lord Sesshomaru! Don't leave me."

"You mean I will always be with her?"

"If you mean if you decide to be with Kinu than, hai."

"I'll do it. I want to have timeless affection with her," he said this with no hesitation pushing away Rin.

"Iie Lord Sesshomaru! Please don't leave me!" Rin cried and tried to hug Sesshomaru.

"All you must say is: I wish with all my heart and the Discourse of the world to have timeless affection with the one who has stolen my heart and to continue to love as continuously as the flow of water."

He repeated with a now newly found feeling, "I wish with all my heart and the Discourse of the world to have timeless affection with the one who has stolen my heart and to continue to love as continuously as the flow of water."

Discourse sprinkled dust which pierced his and Kinu's skin. He could her Rin's cries fade in the background and her singing which he became drawn to. He soon saw Kinu come into appearance and it was she who sung like the sirens of the Odyssey.

"Kinu," he called her name lightly almost a whisper.

She wheeled around and had astonishment written all over her face, "Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? This is where star crossed lovers meet."

I've come for you. I love you."

"Oh," she sound very disappointed, "Sesshomaru, this is my love Bankotsu," she stepped aside to reveal a young handsome human man.

(This story is like fables because I'm gonna teach you a lesson. You will always have many loves but not everyone is that one person you'll give up everything for just to gain Timeless Affection)

_**The End**_


End file.
